Encuentro Indebido
by Shoseiki
Summary: Sasuke se bañaba en una cascada a la luz de la luna, siendo observado por una mujer sedienta de él. Hinata creía que no la veia, hasta que fue acorralada por él "-¿Que tanto me ves Hinata?-" "¡Demonios... ya me descubrió!". Oneshot SasuHina.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! No les voy a negar que me costó trabajo decidirme, pero al fin hice mi primer fic Sasuhina. Mis lectores saben que mi pareja es NaruSaku ¡hasta la muerte! Pero también me siento atraída por la pareja que hacen Sasuke y Hinata, tienen algo que los hace… lindos. Este es un Oneshot, con lemon claro está, de lo contrario no fuera mío.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es mía, evitemos los plagios.

 **Historia Sasuhina**

 **[-Encuentro indebido-]**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

Las hojas de los arboles al ser movidas por el viento emitían un sonido tranquilizador, casi inaudible para los animales, pero no para los oídos del Uchiha. El estar solo en esa parte del bosque, lo tele transportaba a un mundo de paz y serenidad. Algo que con el tiempo, se había convertido en lo más difícil de conseguir.

La brisa rozaba su hermoso rostro, haciendo que algunos cabellos, quedaran alborotados. Pero no le importaba, no mientras estuviera allí, en el bosque solitario. Pocos minutos después el fuerte viento desapareció, trayendo consigo un calor insoportable. ¿Qué pasaba con el clima de Konoha? En momentos se disfrutaba, pero en otros, desearía estar en otro lugar.

Gotas y más gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, viajaban por sus mejillas y culminaban en el mentón. De pronto se levantó, sacudió un poco su ropa por el polvo del suelo y caminó varios metros. Más adelante se hallaba una cascada, una grande y profunda cascada, ideal para deshacerse del fuerte calor.

Al estar solo allí, no le importaba quedarse totalmente desnudo, a merced de la naturaleza. Acomodó su ropa debajo de un inmenso árbol, para luego entrar en la fría y deliciosa agua. Se sumergió entero, mojando desde sus pies hasta el último mechón de su negro cabello.

Siempre que regresaba de misiones, iba ese lugar, buscando la manera de despejarse un poco. A pesar de los años, los recuerdos de Itachi lo perseguían, hasta en el más profundo de los sueños. Todas las noches tenía la misma maldita pesadilla; cuando mató a su hermano mayor.

¿Acaso no era suficiente cargar con ese peso en su conciencia? Como para colmo de males, ser despreciado por su pasado. Solo, se encontraba solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sus únicos y verdaderos amigos; Sakura y Naruto, habían formado una vida juntos. Tenían tres hijos, y eran inmensamente felices.

¿Cuándo la pelirrosa lo dejó de amar? Desde hace bastante tiempo, tanto, que ya ni lo recordaba. Su eterno rival; Naruto Uzumaki, era ahora el séptimo Hokage, querido y adorado por todos.

—¡Bah!— suspiró fastidiado de los emotivos recuerdos que lo embargaban. Él no es ese tipo de hombre sentimental que vive de los recuerdos, o de los vínculos. No, él no era así. Su nombre adquiría poder, con solo mencionarlo, la gente le temía enormemente.

Sacudió la cabeza consiguiendo que por fin, esos pensamientos lo dejaran en paz. Volvió a hundirse en lo profundo de la cascada, disfrutando de la refrescante agua dulce. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se percató que alguien lo veía en la oscuridad.

Una mujer cabello azul, ojos perlados y con un voluptuoso cuerpo, admiraba la belleza de ese hombre. Sentía un inmenso calor al verlo desnudo, siendo iluminado por la hermosa luz de la luna que sin lugar a dudas, le daba el toque final para enloquecerla.

Hinata Hyuga era su nombre, conocida como la ex esposa del Séptimo Hokage. Desde que se divorció del susodicho, jamás vio a ningún otro hombre, al menos no como veía ahora al Uchiha. Alrededor de hace cuatro años, fue cuando lo vio en ese lugar, igual que como estaba ahora.

Siempre trataba de controlar sus impulsos, pero la curiosidad e incertidumbre le ganaban. Sabía la hora y el lugar exacto, donde cada tres meses, iba a despejarse el pelinegro. Éste nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia, o eso creía ella.

Parada debajo de un árbol, ocultándose tras el tronco del mismo, detallaba cada facción del azabache. ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener ese cuerpo? Desde su abundante cabello hasta sus blancos pies, podía nublarle la vista a cualquier mujer.

Sasuke sintió un pequeño escalofrío debido al gran tiempo que pasó nadando en la cascada, ya era hora de salir y vestirse. Salió lentamente, revolviéndose el cabello con la mano izquierda soltando gotitas de agua.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que aquella provocativa figura, salía de la cascada. Sus ojos siguieron el curso de las grandes gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo del pelinegro; unas bajaban desde el cuello hasta los fuertes y marcados abdominales, otras partían desde el grande y duro pecho hasta las gruesas y bien formadas piernas, y las últimas resbalaban por los musculosos de los brazos hasta caer de las cálidas manos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— interrogó el Uchiha alzando un poco la voz.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que ella estaba ahí? ¡Y lo peor! ¿Por qué no la descubrió antes? La pobre ojiperla sintió una vergüenza inmensa, hasta llegó a pensar en salir corriendo. Pero no, ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer que afrontaría cualquier situación. Con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, salió de su escondite parándose a unos pocos centímetros del pelinegro.

—Hola Sasuke-kun….— fue lo único que pudo decir. Ya que el muy desvergonzado seguía desnudo, ¡delante de ella!

—Naruto se enojará si te ve aquí, espiándome…

En ese instante, la chica rogó que la tierra se la tragara. No por la mención del Uzumaki, sino por ser descubierta.

—Naruto y yo nos tenemos nada, nos divorciamos hace mucho.

¿Por qué Sasuke preguntaba algo que ya sabía? ¿Era por el simple hecho de hablar o por algún otro interés? Sea lo que sea que fuera, no importaba. Pues sin pudor alguno, se acercó a la chica, deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—N-no lo sé…

La oscuridad resaltaba esos ojos perlados que por un momento, creyó verlos a punto de llorar. Dio unos pasos al frente, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Por qué tiemblas?

¡Por Kami! Ese hombre quería matarla de un infarto, ¿acaso no era obvio? Tener un hombre desnudo, chorreando gotas de agua y mirándola con esa intensidad… ¡cualquiera temblaría!

De pronto un fuerte ruido se escuchó a la espalda de la ojiperla, ocasionando que por el susto, abrazara el cuerpo del joven. Éste se quedó quieto, esperando que dijera algo o se apartara, pero no lo hizo.

La Hyuga lo sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo que su propia ropa se mojara por el contacto. Sasuke sin darse cuenta, la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo el pequeño instinto de protegerla.

—Solo fue un animal— dijo casi en un susurro.

A pesar de avisarle que provocó el ruido, ella seguía sin soltarlo. Algo que inevitablemente calentó el cuerpo del chico, podía sentir los grandes pechos de ella apretarse contra su fuerte pecho. Su respiración se volvió algo pesada y entrecortada, pero trataba de disimularlo.

—Hinata….— suspiró a la vez que olía su cabello. Tenerla así de pegada y temblando, no ayudaba nada a su salud mental.

—Sasuke-kun lo siento…— dijo apartándose lentamente de él, soltándose del abrazo. Por unos segundos se quedaron viéndose, con una riesgosa cercanía.

Uchiha observó sus labios, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de besarlos. La garganta se le secó, tenía sed, pero de ella. Poco a poco ella se alejaba, quitándole la oportunidad de seguir viéndola.

—Espera…— gritó.

Hinata giró para verlo, sorprendiéndose que en tan pocos segundos, lo tuviera enfrente, a solo unos milímetros de distancia.

—Sasuke-kun… yo…—.

No pudo terminar la frase, unos fogosos labios se encargaron de callarla. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, al sentir como el pelinegro la besaba. Lo peor era que le estaba gustando, y así se lo hizo saber. Cerró los ojos atrapando entre su boca el labio inferior del azabache, para segundos después, abrir la boca dándole total espacio a sus lenguas.

Sasuke perdió la cordura, sujetando por la nuca a la mujer y besándola con mucha pasión. Pero eso no le bastaba, así que con fuerza, la agarró por las piernas, haciendo que con ellas, envolviera su cintura. De inmediato y sin perder tiempo, caminó con ella cargada hasta la cascada. La depositó en una roca, ubicada a una de las esquinas del agua, para devorarla con más tranquilidad.

La Hyuga sintió una humedad en sus pies, abrió los ojos en medio del beso para darse cuenta, que estaba en una roca de la cascada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando le jalaban el labio inferior; el chico se lo mordía.

Bajó las manos seductoramente hasta el fuerte y duro pecho masculino, logrando percibir como temblaba el pelinegro. Eso le encantó, quería decir que sus caricias le hacían estremecerse. Con la yema de sus dedos, delineaba sus firmes y marcados músculos, mientras suspiraba por los besos que el joven esparcía en su cuello.

El cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaba a tiritar del frío, el viento soplaba con fuerza, dándole tremendos escalofríos. Como solución a ello, volvió a cargar a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos, listo para sumergirla con él en el agua.

Sin dejar de besarla, la hundió con él en el agua, mojándola completamente. No tardó mucho en sacarla, no quería que se ahogara, ¡suficiente tenía con sus besos que le robaban el aliento! La soltó suavemente, colocándola de pie, rompiendo el beso.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró mirándolo con deseo y lujuria. Luego desvió su vista a su cuerpo; la luz de la luna iluminaba cada musculo, que junto con las gotas de agua, le daban una apariencia de ángel. Pero en realidad, por dentro era un demonio.

Sus ojos negros reflejaban la malicia, deseo y lujuria. La mirada de un demonio sediento, ansioso por devorar a la Hyuga. El fuego no se comparaba con el ardor en su cuerpo, quería, necesitaba hacerla suya. A una velocidad impresionante la sujetó de la nuca, dándole un beso apasionado, uniendo desesperadamente sus cuerpos.

Utilizó la otra mano libre para romperle la blusa negra, convirtiéndola en pedazos. Así hizo con sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnuda, y a su disposición.

La pareja seguía besándose, tocándose y saboreándose en medio de la cascada, siendo bañados por la fría y deliciosa agua. No importaba la temperatura que tuviera, pues sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo de deseo por fundirse en uno solo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke despierta!— gritaba Karin claramente molesta.

El Uchiha despertó abruptamente, sintiendo como lo zarandeaban fuertemente. Abrió los ojos, con algo de sueño.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Conmigo! ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Miró a su alrededor; estaba en la cama con su esposa. Desde seis años vivía con la pelirroja, su actual pareja. Se frotó la cara con frustración, de nuevo tenia esos eróticos sueños con Hinata. Todas las noches, la imagen de la Hyuga entraba en su mente, sin saber porque. Especialmente en sus sueños, donde conseguía llevarlo a otro mundo; el paraíso.

Giró la cabeza viendo a Karin, estaba recostada cruzada de brazos aparentemente enojada. Con un gruñido se dio la vuelta, acomodándose para volver a dormir. No le importaba lo que ella pensara o dijera, nada ni nadie, podía quitarle el enorme placer de soñar con la ojiperla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me costó escribir esto! No estoy acostumbrada a crear fic de esta pareja, es algo difícil y nuevo para mí. A diferencia de ellos, el NaruSaku me sale fluido por obvias razones. Sakura y Naruto sí tiene momentos especiales, me baso en ello para crear historias. Pero entre Sasuke y Hinata no, pero vamos… de eso se trata esto, de inventar cosas xD ¡Dejen su review! Así sabré si haré más o no. 


End file.
